O que realmente aconteceu com o Sasuke
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Por que você sempre duvidou daquele história de que o Sasuke passou três anos só treinando com o Orochimaru. [ Comédia ]
1. Chapter 1

Siiiiiiiiiiim :D

Eu voltei fãns ;D

E aiinda, com uma fic muito³ bizarra.

Então não estranhem oo'

Sei lá. No começo era pra ser one shot. Mas eu me animei e talz xD

Eu acho que o primeiro cap tá pequeno. Mas foi tudo que minha mente fertil[? conseguiu pensar por enquanto xD

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por que caso pertencesse o Sasuke taria morto e enterrado a sete palmos ;D

Observação: A principio **não é Yaoi**, mas pode conter algumas insinuações, apenas para deixar mais engraçado x)

* * *

**O que realmente aconteceu com o Sasuke**

No lugar mais medonho com o qual você pode sonhar. O lugar que vive mergulhado nas trevas. O lugar controlado por aquele tão mal... Mas tão mal que poderia roubar doce de uma criança.

Mal iluminado por velas fracas o local era cheio de corredores sem saídas e com armadilhas. Um mais mortal que o outro... Apenas três pessoas conheciam aqueles corredores com a palma de sua mão.

Um deles estava vindo por um corredor agora mesmo. Este ser saltitava feito uma criançinha e chupava um pirulito comprido e grosso. Seus cabelos eram longos e lisos, parecia uma mulher... Se bem que ao olhar aquela figura tão estranha era difícil dizer com certeza o sexo daquilo.

Bom... De qualquer jeito... A coisa, também conhecida como Orochimaru, um dos três grandes Sannins lendários, ex-membro da grande organização do mal e conhecedor de incontáveis jutsus, chupava seu pirulito alegremente enquanto falava sozinho. Vamos nos aproximar e checar quais planos maldosos e perversos Orochimaru estava criando para aquela tarde nublada.

- Orochimaru-sama. O seu novo experimento está pronto. – Um ninja um tanto estranho aparece numa daquelas fumaças ninjas que vemos nos desenhos animados. Seus cabelos eram cinzas, sua pela branca, quase se escondia naquela escuridão toda. Seus olhos continham um brilho do mal que era quase apagado pelo reflexo dos óculos bregas e fora de moda que trazia sempre consigo.

- Ótimo – O Sannin deu pulinhos de alegria ao ouvir a ótima noticia que seu mais antigo servo vivo, lhe trouxe. – Leve-o até a minha sala – E saiu de lá saltitando.

Minutos depois, Orochimaru se encontrava sentado em uma confortável cadeira, numa sala mais escura e sombria que todo o esconderijo.

- Com licença... – O mesmo ninja de antes entrou, um tanto desconcertado na sala – Orochimaru-sama, temos um problema.

- O que foi Kabuto-san? Não conseguiu fazer ele vestir?

- Isso até que foi fácil. Mas ele não quer aparecer aqui de jeito nenhum. Está até me ameaçando com o Chidori.

- Diga a ele, que se não vier aqui imediatamente, fica sem sobremesa no jantar de hoje.

- Sim, senhor. – No momento em que Kabuto abriu a porta para convencer o que quer que fosse a entrar na sala. Um vulto passou voando por ele, quase o nocauteando.

- Tá bom. Eu só vim por que hoje é musse de chocolate ouviu? – Uma garota, digo, um garoto de cabelos preto azulados e olhos cor de ônix, vestido com uma roupa um tanto feminina...

- SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN – Os olhos de Orochimaru brilharam ao ver o garoto – Ficou tão lindo com essa roupinha de empregada tamanho extra pequeno. Nem parece o machão que chegou aqui.

- É. Eu sabia desde que eu cheguei aqui que essa é uma escola de gays.

- Hehe, escola de gays Sasuke-san? – Kabuto, ligeiramente sem graça se apoiou no painel de controles, apertando totalmente sem querer um botão rosa choque, enorme. E então, uma das paredes se abre, revelando um enorme salão de beleza decorado com pôneis cor de rosa. Lá, todos os subordinados de Orochimaru eram submetidos a um tratamento de beleza e relaxamento, começando pela mudança total da estética, com um cabelo novo, unhas bem feitas e roupas novas.

Sasuke olhava simplesmente estupefato para aquilo.

- Dá... ba.. Eer.. Aap... Q-que... H-m... Haaam.

Kabuto recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Orochimaru e tentou consertar.

- Sasuke-san... I-isso não é n-nada do que você está pensando.

- C-como não? – Ele apontou para a placa em destaque escrito 'Orochimaru's Saloon' e deu um risinho nervoso. – É... É um salão de beleza...

- Claro que não...

- Eu reconheço um salão de beleza de longe... Orochimaru! V-você...

- Ok... Eu admito...

- Você...

- É... Eu trago os ninjas para um tratamento de beleza e em seguida os p...

- VOCÊ TEM UM SALÃO DE BELEZA PARTICULAR! E NÃO ME FALOU? POR ACASO PASSA NESSA SUA CABECINHA QUANTOS POTES DE GEL EU GASTO PARA DEIXAR MEU CABELO ASSIM? Não! Você nem imagina... – Sasuke cruzou os braços indignado.

-... Quer dizer... Q-que você quer... Usar o salão?

- Claro – Com os olhinhos brilhando Sasuke admirava cada pedacinho o salão. Desde o letreiro luminoso rosa pink até cada uma das purpurinas em formatos diferente e tons de rosa aleatórios.

Orochimaru olha pra Kabuto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo. E sem muito esforço conseguiram botar Sasuke para dentro do salão.

Depois de algumas poucas horas de embelezamento. Sasuke saiu de lá impecável.

Vestindo ainda o vestido de empregadinha com direito a rabo e orelhas de neko, e provavelmente não muito contente com isso, Sasuke estava mais bonito do que nunca. Segundo o próprio Orochimaru.

Mas a opinião dele não conta. Muito.

- Aiiii, Sasuke-kun você está tão...

- Lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso, gostoso, sexy? É eu sei. Você repetiu isso no meu ouvido durante as últimas três horas. Sem parar. – Sasuke já estava se irritando com seu 'sensei'.

- Ah é? Desculpe, eu nem percebi é que você está tão... Lindo que eu me perco olhando pra você.

-... ECA! Kabuto. Tira ele de perto de mim.

Kabuto se aproxima com uma interrogação na cabeça.

- O Orochimaru tá muito gay... – Sasuke fazia voz de criança insatisfeita.

- É. Ele é o dono do Orochimaru's saloon. Tinha que ser muito gay.

- Tá... Mas tira ele de perto de mim...

- Eu me recuso a sair daqui – Orochimaru começou a espernear como se tivesse 5 anos;

Sasuke e Kabuto olharam pra ele com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamos. Sasuke-san terá uma sessão de fotos e precisa descansar.

-... Ok. Ok – Bem contrariado Orochimaru deu as costas para Sasuke e saiu do quarto. Sasuke sibilou algo como 'Tá' e Kabuto o deixou sozinho.

No corredor Orochimaru permanecia com a cara amarrada enquanto Kabuto conduzia-o até o seu quarto.

Então, ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, um berro, muito histérico por sinal, acorda todos os 'moradores' daquela caverna.

Orochimaru veste rapidamente seu roupão e segue o grito até o quarto de seu querido Sasuke-kun.

- Kabuto! – O sannin encontra seu subordinado na frente da porta do garoto, esmurrando-a.

- Orochimaru-sama – Kabuto se assusta ao vê-lo naqueles trajes. – Sasuke-kun não quer abrir a porta de jeito nenhum...

- Seu incompetente... Claro que ele não vai abrir. Você está sendo muito grosso... Claro que ele não vai abrir. – Orochimaru joga Kabuto brutalmente para o lado e assume o lugar dele, batendo de leve na porta e chamando por Sasuke com uma voz... manhosa?

- Credo, deixa de bichisse – Sasuke se sentia enojado ouvindo Orochimaru falar daquele jeito – Estou quase vomitando.

-... Ai tá bom – Gay? – Por que não quer sair, Sasuke-kun? – O sannin tentava ser o mais doce possível, mas sem enojar o garoto.

- Motivos pessoais. – Ele resmungou de dentro do quarto.

- Fale logo.

- Não.

- Fale.

- Não.

- Então vou arrombar o quarto.

- Tenta.

Em alguns minutos Sasuke se encontrava escondido debaixo do travesseiro e Orochimaru e Kabuto lutavam para tirá-lo de lá.

- Mostra o que tem no seu rosto Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru pedia alegremente enquanto Kabuto tentava arrancar o travesseiro do menino.

Mais alguns minutos depois e Kabuto estava enterrado na parede com o travesseiro na mão, enquanto Orochimaru tentava descobrir o que havia de errado no rosto do garoto, que se encontrava sentado, emburrado na frente do sannin.

- Não vejo nada de errado...

- COMO NÃO? É IMPOSSÍVEL QUE ALGUÉM NÃO VEJA ISSO – Sasuke, a ponto de explodir, aponta um pequeno pontinho vermelho no meio de seu queixo.

- Ah... Uma espinha Sasuke-kun? Todo esse alarde por causa de uma espinha?

- UMA ESPINHA? ISSO É UMA MONTANHA NO MEU QUEIXO. E eu que achei que tinha me livrado desse problema...

- Como assim? – Orochimaru e Kabuto perguntaram em coro.

- Ah... Esqueçam – Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar furiosamente, e então abaixou a cabeça, encarando o chão.

- Aaah. Agora fala! – Kabuto se sentou do lado esquerdo e Orochimaru do direito, os dois imploravam pra ele contar, pareciam três amigas fofocando.

Depois de um suborno básico com um caixa de chocolates, Sasuke decidiu contar sua história.

Com metade de um chocolate na mão Sasuke começa a falar calmamente.

_Sala de aula, Vila oculta da folha._

_Apesar da sala barulhenta, sempre havia um garoto que não se mexia, não falava com ninguém. Alguns daquela sala podia jurar nunca ter ouvido sua voz._

_Seu nome? Uchiha Sasuke. Órfão. O melhor aluno da classe. Sempre vivia calado, mas há algumas semanas ele mal se mexia._

_Era sempre o primeiro a chegar na classe e o último a sair._

_Sempre respondia tudo, apesar de permanecer com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, e estas apoiadas na mesa._

_Sua voz, quando falava, era abafada pelas mãos, mas mesmo assim, sempre acertava o que lhe era perguntado._

_Mas diferente de sempre, estava se recusando a fazer o exercícios físicos. Não dava motivos, mas ninguém se atrevia a tentar tirá-lo de seu lugar._

_Certo dia, um loiro corria pela classe esbarrando em todo mundo por pura... Diversão, mas ele cometeu o maior erro de sua vida._

_Ele esbarrou no pequeno Uchiha. Mais precisamente no braço dele, o que o fez bater o queixo na mesa e soltar um grunhido de dor._

_As meninas se amontoaram no garoto que olhava com ódio para o loirinho parado a sua frente._

_Então, uma delas, a mais exaltada, de cabelos cor de rosa e com nome de árvore de cerejeira fez a observação que traumatizou Sasuke para o resto da vida._

' _Sasuke-kun, isso daí no seu queixo é uma espinha?'_

_Ele gelou por completo, tinha se esquecido de deixar a mão cobrindo a espinha e graças ao Naruto agora ela estava mais vermelha e doía._

'_N-não...' Gaguejou ele tentando parecer calmo._

'_Então é o que?' As outras meninas também haviam percebido e tentavam descobrir o que era._

'_É...__É... Ok, é uma espinha...' Vermelho, ele abaixou o rosto._

'_Aaah. Então é por isso que ultimamente você não tira a mão do queixo não é?' Naruto abriu caminho entre as meninas e ficou encarando Sasuke com ar de prioridade._

'_É...'_

'_Aah Sasuke-kun...' __Mas Sakura foi cortada pelo loiro que saiu gritando que o Sasuke tinha uma espinha._

_Nas semanas que decorreram, todos, zuavam o pequeno Uchiha por causa de sua espinha._

- Fim... – Sasuke deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Nossa, acho que foi meio exagerado, Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru desconfiava da história, mas sentia pena do garoto.

- É, eu também acho.

- Mas foi assim que aconteceu – Sasuke retrucou, irritado.

- Aah, tudo bem – Orochimaru sorriu –Vem comigo, eu tenho uma pomada ótima para espinhas.

Sasuke foi com Orochimaru até o salão e lá, pegou um tubinho de pasta escrito Clindoxyl Gel.

Depois que Orochimaru chamou um de seus ajudantes para passar a pomada na espinha do garoto, ele ficou sentado, vendo tv, esperando fazer efeito.

Sasuke acaba adormecendo, e acorda horas depois. Se lembra então por que estava perdendo tempo vendo tv e vai em busca de um espelho.

Depois de revirar todo o salão em busca de um pequeno espelho. Qualquer coisa em que ele pudesse ver como tinha ficado a espinha com a pomada, Sasuke se cansa de procurar e se joga em uma cadeira qualquer.

Por estar muito irritado acaba se jogando com força, e a cadeira, que possuía rodinhas, anda um pouco parando em frente de um espelho gigante.

-... – Sasuke se olha no espelho – COMO EU NÃO VI ESSE ESPELHO ANTES ? – E só então ele se aproxima para ver direito seu rosto. E, para a sua imensa felicidade, a espinha que antes estava no seu queixo desapareceu completamente. Só que sua testa, suas bochechas e seu pescoço estava cheios de coisas que pareciam espinhas e seu olho esquerdo um pouco inchado e vermelho.

Foram apenas alguns segundos para que o grito, muito histérico, do Uchiha ecoasse por todos os cantos do covil em que ele se achava preso.

E somente alguns minutos para que Orochimaru e Kabuto viessem socorrê-lo. Dessa vez, nada preciso ser dito. Sasuke estava branco e tremulo.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA PERFEIÇÃO! – Mas conseguia gritar e parecer amedrontador, assim mesmo – EU VOU TE MATAR OROCHIMARU. EU VOU TE TRUCIDAR. POR SUA CULPA MEU LINDO ROSTO ESTÁ ASSIM.

Orochimaru, meio escondido atrás do Kabuto tentava se explicar, mas sempre era cortado por um berro histérico do garoto.

- C-calma Sas...

- CALMA UMA OVA. O QUE EU FAÇO COM MEU ROSTO AGORA? – O Uchiha estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – Kabuto finalmente se pronunciou e puxando Sasuke o levou para um canto do salão repleto de maquiagem.

- MAQUIAGEM? – Sasuke parecia estupefato. Não iria usar maquiagem de jeito nenhum.

Sasuke parecia estupefato. Não acreditava que estava usando maquiagem.

- Pronto – Kabuto guardou um pote de pó compacto, finalizando o processo, virou a cadeira do garoto para um espelho. – O que acha? – Sorrindo com o resultado.

- Ficou... Ficou... – Ele não tinha palavras para expressar como tinha ficado.

Orochimaru permanecia quieto ao lado dos dois.

- Ficou... – Sasuke respirou fundo – PIOR QUE ANTES! – Seu rosto, mais branco do que nunca ressaltava mais as manchas vermelhas. – QUER SABER? CHEGA. EU VOU EMBORA DAQUI!

* * *

Siiim; É tipo novela, acaba na melhor parte. xD

Brincadeira. mas então. Se vocês tiverem gostado, eu continuo xDDD

Ainda temos três aninhos pela frente :D

Reviews Pliiz ? x)

Beeijão


	2. Chapter 2

Podem levantar os braços e gritar Aleluia õ/

Eu postei ;)

Enjooy.

E lembrem-se, **Se **Naruto me pertencesse isso realmente teria aconteciido;

* * *

O que realmente aconteceu com o Sasuke

Sasuke, em seu quarto, arrumava rapidamente sua mala. Estava cansado de toda aquela besteira. Nesse instante, um cara, digamos igual ao Orochimaru escancarou a porta dela e começou a cantar loucamente.

"_They're out to get you __**(Eles estão lá fora para te pegar)**_

_Better leave while you can __**(Melhor sair enquanto você pode)**_

_Don't wanna be a boy __**(Não queira ser um menino)**_

_You wanna be a man __**(Queira ser um homem)**_

_You wanna stay alive __**(Você quer continuar vivo)**_

_Better do what you can __**(Melhor fazer o que você pode)**_

_So beat it, just beat it __**(Cai fora, apenas cai fora)**_

_You have to show them that you're really not scared __**(Você precisa mostrar que não está nem um pouco assustado)**_

_You're playin' with your life __**(Você está brincando com a sua vida)**_

_This ain't no truth or Dare __**(Isso não é verdade ou desafio) **__"_

O cara também dançava em volta do Sasuke de uma maneira estranha e meio... Gay.

O menino foi ficando assustando e não sabe, realmente, daonde arranjou coragem para perguntar quem raios era ele.

- Como assim? – O homem parou de cantar e fez cara de que se sentiu ofendido – Não sabe quem sou eu?

- Ahn... Um Cosplay do Orochimaru? – Sasuke estava realmente perdido e tremeu internamente quando recebeu o olhar de poucos amigos do homem a sua frente.

- Porra. Não avacalha... Eu sou Michael Jackson.

- Michael... PEDÓFILO! – Sasuke se afastou uns passos do cantor.

- ... – Ele já estava meio irritado – Mas eu não sou o cantor de verdade. Ele deve estar na prisão ou qualquer coisa assim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu sou a sua consciência.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Sasuke olhou mais assustado ainda pro cara que estava a sua frente.

- É, eu sou a sua consciência... – Ele fez cara de tédio.

- Ah... – Ele tentava se acostumar com a idéia. – Bom, com licença então dona consciência que eu preciso terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas e sair o mais rápido dessa merda de lugar...

- Ah... – Ele dá um peteleco na cabeça do Uchiha. – Você é bem lerdinho hein? Não prestou atenção no que eu disse?

- Ei... Você é minha consciência, como consegue me acertar?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Claro, por isso estou te chamando de consciência...

- Não zombe de mim. Estou dizendo da música.

- Música?

- Sim, a que eu cantei. Conhece?

- Claro. Minha música favorita, já ouvi mais de 200 vezes.

- Não seja cínico comigo.

- Aah. Mil desculpa dona consciência, eu vou me castigar por isso.

- Arrogante.

- Idiota.

- Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você. A música chama Beat It.

- Ah claro. E é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo. Caindo fora. Tchau.

- Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim Uchiha Sasuke. – A porta do quarto bateu e a chave virou, trancando-os lá.

- Você não disse que era preu cair fora, porra?

- Sim... Digo. Não! Ah, eu desisto. Mas já aviso... Se você sair desse quarto com essa mala...

E Sasuke foi andando, destrancando a porta, meio que desafiando a própria consciência.

- O que? Eu vou morrer? – Ele respondeu secamente antes de ser atacado por dois vultos grandes que o seguraram no chão.

- Eu tentei avisar – E a consciência desaparece.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? – O Uchiha estava visivelmente irritado, principalmente por estar sendo segurado no chão pelo Orochimaru, enquanto isso Kabuto jogava a mala que ele tinha acabado de fazer dentro do quarto.

- Não Uchiha Sasuke, o senhor não vai sair daqui. Não hoje. – Orochimaru tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-... Por que? – Ele retrucou.

- Por que não ué. Por que ia desestruturar toda a história e blá, blá blá... Digo... Por que não...

- Ok... Eu fico. – Ele se deu por vencido, sabia que não adiantava discutir com Orochimaru, o sannin iria suborná-lo com algo e ele ficaria de um jeito ou de outro.

Orochimaru saiu de cima do moreno e o ajudou a levantar.

- Bom. Só pra avisar, temos uma entrevista com os seus amiguinhos de Konoha lá pelas três horas. Chegue no camarim por umas duas e meia para se arrumar e ver exatamente o que vamos fazer ok? – Kabuto guardou a agenda que continha tudo que ele acabara de falar e se retirou assim que o garoto acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

O Uchiha se viu então sozinho novamente naquele lugar escuro. Podia tentar fugir, mas sabia que eles iriam achá-lo, custe o que custasse. E ele realmente tinha medo do que aqueles dois loucos poderiam fazer... Resolveu então dar uma volta pelo lugar, quem sabe ele não se perdia ou coisa parecida?

Andou por muito tempo até se encontrar em um corredor que ele não se lembrava de conhecer. E já que estava ali...

- Bom... Não tenho nada a perder...

O Corredor possuía três portas, a primeira era de uma madeira bem escura, quase preta. A segunda era uma porta comum e a terceira, a que mais lhe chamou atenção, era uma porta simples. Nem ele sabe dizer direito por que. Mas se sentiu completamente atraído por aquela porta.

Foi a passos largos em direção a ela e girou a maçaneta com todo cuidado do mundo.

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia lá, mas sendo coisa do Orochimaru. Podia ser perigoso.

A porta se abriu com um rangido baixo e irritante. Sempre confiante o Uchiha entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si para que ninguém o notasse lá dentro.

Tateou as paredes pegajosas até achar o interruptor. A luz meio fraca dava ao lugar uma aparência tenebrosa e Sasuke pode ir reconhecendo aos poucos as coisas que lá dentro haviam.

Primeiramente, as paredes eram cheias de quadro do Orochimaru e do Itachi quando estavam na Akatsuki.

Em muitas delas Orochimaru sorria. Daquele sorriso estranho que ele dava quando Sasuke estava por perto.

Sasuke estranhou mas continuou passando os olhos pela sala tentando não perder nenhum detalhe.

Tinha também a velha capa da Akatsuki. Um quadro cheio de recados. E então o Uchiha mais novo pode notar o que estava mais bem iluminado.

Uma estatua muito estranha, feita, aparentemente de chiclete. A estatua era um pouco maior que ele e se parecia muito com alguém que Sasuke conhecia.

- Uuhn... Mas quem? – Ele pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo. Fechou os olhos, mas nem assim se lembrou quem. Olhou por mais alguns segundos para a estatua, para enfim desistir de adivinhar. – Eu sempre fui péssimo em adivinhações. Quando eu, o Kabuto e o Orochimaru jogamos eu sempre perco e... – Os olhos ônix do menino pararam em uma foto onde só havia o Uchiha traidor. – Por que o Orochimaru tem uma foto só do I... – Seus olhos percorreram mais e mais fotos e quadros, e na maioria só havia o Itachi. E se havia outra pessoa, quem quer que seja, tinha cortado. – Isso está ficando doentio...

Ele então girou a sala toda até ficar de frente pra estatua de chiclete. Olhou então para a foto atrás dela. Itachi. E para ela de novo.

- ITACHI? NÃO PODE SER! JÁ SERIA DOENTIO TER UM SANTUÁRIO DO ITACHI. – Ele estava em estado de choque, começou a andar em círculos com a mão na cabeça. Sem saber o que fazer. – O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

E na sua frente, como num passe de mágica. Sua consciência reaparece.

- ELE TEM UM SANTUÁRIO DO ITACHI! – Sasuke gritava em desespero.

- Eu sei, eu sei – A consciência sorria sem se importar com o tom do moreno.

- COMO ASSIM 'EU SEI'? POR QUE NÃO ME FALOU ANTES? CONSCIÊNCIA TRAÍRA. EU TE ODEIO.

- Eu sei disso também mas... – E antes que pudesse terminar a frase Sasuke já havia saído da sala batendo o pé forte em direção do Dojo do Sannin.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – Sasuke parecia mais uma daquelas meninas que acaba de ser traído pelo namorado.

- C-como eu pude o que?- Orochimaru havia sim tomado um susto com o moreno que quase destruíra a porta do dojo.

- VOCÊ TEM UM SANTUÁRIO _DELE_? – Sasuke tinha um olhar doentio, quase alucinado.

'_Isso é ciúmes, Uchiha Sasuke?' _– Falava uma voz na cabeça do mais novo.

- QUE CIÚMES O QUE! EU NÃO SINTO CIÚMES. – Sasuke berrava ainda, dando a Orochimaru a impressão de que seu subordinado tinha ficado doido.

- S-sasuke-kun... – Ele tinha um tom meio envergonhado na voz.

'_Ahaam. E isso aí é o que hein Sr.eu-não-sinto-ciúmes-só-por-que-meu-sensei-gosta-mais-do-meu-irmão-do-que-de-mim. ' _– A voz falava segurando riso.

- EU NÃO TENHO CIÚMES DO ITACHI. EU NÃO TENHO! – Sasuke estava visivelmente irritado.

- S-sasuke-kun... – Orochimaru tentou mais uma vez...

'_Ei Uchiha, presta atenção nele...' –_ A voz segurava ainda mais o riso.

- QUE É?

- E-ESTAMOS AO VIVO NA ENTREVISTA COM KONOHA.

- COMO ASSIM AO VIVO? – O Uchiha tinha um tom meio assustado.

- É sabe... O pessoal de Konoha está vendo tudo isso...

- CORTA. – Ele estava simplesmente apavorado, e tentava esconder – E a câmera desligou, deixando-os a 'sós'. – Por que não me avisou?

- Eu tentei... Mas...

- NADA DE MAS. EU VOU ME ARRUMAR E VOCÊ POE PRA GRAVAR DE NOVO.

Orochimaru pensou em revidar, afinal o mais forte ainda era ele, mas preferiu não. O mais novo saiu apressado de lá para seu camarim.

Meia hora depois Sasuke afirmou estar pronto. Esperava tranqüilamente em seu dojo quando as entrevistas recomeçaram.

Ele ouvia a voz de Orochimaru ao fundo respondendo secamente para as outras vozes que ele bem conhecia por serem de Sakura e Naruto.

Passado algum tempo que começaram Orochimaru deu seu sorrisinho cínico e resolveu apresentar o novo Sasuke-kun para Konoha.

Dito e feito.

As portas do Dojo foram escancaradas e Sasuke foi 'flagrado' em suas atividades normais como... Brincar de carrinho?

Sasuke ficou branco e em seguida vermelho que nem um pimentão. Se jogou contra a porta do Dojo, a destruindo completamente e rolou para fora do alcance da câmera. Mas para sua infelicidade, essa foi atrás dele o flagrando numa posição nada agradável.

Sasuke estava jogado no chão, a mão direita segurava a cabeça, os olhos permaneciam fechados e ele tinha uma expressão de dor. Já o que estava por cima, Kabuto, estava literalmente de quatro em cima do outro.

Orochimaru segurava o riso muito quando, falando com a câmera, encerrou a entrevista e correu para ajudar os subordinados.

Kabuto pediu desculpas para o moreno. Mas esse, irritado como sempre, saiu batendo o pé.

- É TPM... – Kabuto sussurrou para o mestre, segurando o riso.

- Devem ter implantado ovários nele... – E os dois caíram na risada

* * *

Eu sei que o capitulo ficou uma merda tá? 

Mas deixem reviews T.T

Beeijãao x)


End file.
